List of songs Craig Finn has sung on
A list of songs that Craig Finn has sung on. The Hold Steady Album: Almost Killed Me *Positive Jam *The Swish *Barfruit Blues *Most People Are DJs *Certain Songs *Knuckles *Hostile, Mass. *Sketchy Metal *Sweet Payne *Killer Parties Other tracks from AKM sessions *Milkcrate Mosh - Australian version and "Milkcrate Mosh" 7" *Hot Fries - Australian version and "Target Red Room Volume 4" *Curves & Nerves - Australian version *Modesto Is Not That Sweet - Australian version and "Crisp Songs Volume 1" *You Gotta Dance (With Who You Came To The Dance With) - Australian version and "Crisp Songs Volume 1" *Hey Hey What Can I Do (Led Zeppelin Cover) - "Milkcrate Mosh" 7" *The Swish (Remix) - released online *Killer Parties (Remix) - released online Album: Separation Sunday *Hornets! Hornets! *Cattle and the Creeping Things *Your Little Hoodrat Friend *Banging Camp *Charlemagne in Sweatpants *Stevie Nix *Multitude of Casualties *Don't Let Me Explode *Chicago Seemed Tired Last Night *Crucifixion Cruise *How A Resurrection Really Feels Album: Boys and Girls in America *Stuck Between Stations *Chips Ahoy! *Hot Soft Light *Same Kooks *First Night *Party Pit *You Can Make Him Like You *Massive Nights *Citrus *Chillout Tent *Southtown Girls Other tracks from BAGIA sessions *For Boston - Australian version *Girls Like Status - iTunes version, Australian version, and ATHF movie Soundtrack *Arms and Hearts - iTunes version and Australian version *American Music (Violent Femmes cover) - "Stuck Between Stations" single and Australian Version *Teenage Liberation - "Stuck Between Stations" single and eMusic version *Against The Wind (Bob Seger Cover) - "Stuck Between Stations" EP (iTunes exclusive) *Stuck Between Stations (Acoustic) - "Stuck Between Stations" EP (iTunes exclusive) Album: Stay Positive *Constructive Summer *Sequestered in Memphis *One for the Cutters *Navy Sheets *Lord, I'm Discouraged *Yeah Sapphire *Both Crosses *Stay Positive *Magazines *Joke About Jamaica *Slapped Actress Other tracks from SP sessions *Ask Her for Adderall - limited edition CD, vinyl, and "A Positive Rage" *Cheyenne Sunrise - limited edition CD and “"A Positive Rage" *Two-Handed Handshake - limited edition CD and "A Positive Rage" *40 Bucks - "A Positive Rage" *Spectres - "A Positive Rage" Album: Heaven Is Whenever * The Sweet Part of the City * Soft in the Center * The Weekenders * The Smidge * Rock Problems * We Can Get Together * Hurricane J * Barely Breathing * Our Whole Lives * A Slight Discomfort Other tracks from HIW sessions * Touchless - iTunes bonus track * Ascension Blues - iTunes pre-order bonus track & "Hurricane J" 7". Album: Teeth Dreams * I Hope This Whole Thing Didn't Frighten You * Spinners * The Only Thing * The Ambassador * On With The Business * Big Cig * Wait Awhile * Runner's High * Almost Everything * Oaks Other tracks from Teeth Dreams sessions * Saddle Shoes - Double vinyl LP bonus track, UK iTunes bonus track * Look Alive - UK iTunes bonus track * Record and Tapes - UK iTunes bonus track EP: RAGS * All Through The City (Dr. Feelgood Cover) * Closer To The Stars (Soul Asylum Cover) * Hard Luck Woman (Kiss Cover) * I Gotta Get Drunk (Willie Nelson Cover) * The Last Thing I Ever Wanted Was To Show Up And Blow Your Mind (Those Bastard Souls Cover) Other tracks from RAGS sessions *Christmas Is The Time To Say I Love You - Outtake released for RAGS pledgers 7": The Bear and the Maiden Fair * The Bear and the Maiden Fair * Criminal Fingers Other studio tracks *Take Me Out To The Ballgame - For the Minnesota Twins, released on their MySpace *Can You Please Crawl Out Your Window? (Bob Dylan Cover) - "I’m Not There" soundtrack *Atlantic City (Bruce Springsteen Cover) - "War Child: Heroes" *212-Margarita - "The Virgin Digital Sessions" *Please Don't Call Them Twinkies *Just Saying - "The Dilemma" soundtrack *Let's Get Awesome! - From TV show The Awesomes *Power Of Love (Huey Lewis & The News Cover) - A.V. Undercover 2012 session Never studio released *Ballad of the Midnight Hauler *Gideon's Conversion recording circulating *Separate Vacations - Live from Soho (official release) *Going on a Hike Never studio released covers *Dance Music (Mountain Goats Cover) - XFM session *Ride On (AC/DC Cover) *Burning For You (Blue Oyster Cult Cover) *Lookout Cleveland (The Band Cover) *History Lesson - Part II (Minutemen Cover) *Lawyers, Guns and Money (Warren Zevon Cover) recording circulating *Your Time is Gonna Come (Led Zeppelin Cover) *Run to You (Bryan Adams Cover) *I Ain't Ever Satisfied (Steve Earle Cover) *Southwood Plantation Road (The Mountain Goats Cover) *Night Moves (Bob Seger Cover) recording circulating *Master of Sparks ( ZZ Top Cover) *Living After Midnight (Judas Priest Cover) *Have a Drink On Me (AC/DC Cover) Lifter Puller Album: Lifter Puller *Double Straps *Bloomington *Star Wars Hips *Bruce Bender *Lazy Eye *The Mezzanine Gypoff *Jeep Beep Suite *Rental *Solid Gold Sole *Sublet *Summerhouse *Mission Viejo *Mono Album: Half Dead And Dynamite *To Live and Die in LBI *I Like The lights *Sherman City *Nassau Coliseum *Kool NYC *Half Dead and Dynamite *The Bears *Hardware *Gin and The Sour Defeat *Viceburgh *Rock for Lite Brite Album: The Entertainment and Arts - EP *Plymouth Rock *The Candy Machine and My Girlfriend *Sangre de Stephanie *Roaming The Foam *Star Wars Hips version *Let's Get Incredible Album: Fiestas + Fiascos *Lonely in a Limousine *Candy's Room *Space Humping $19.99 *Manpark *Lake Street is for Lovers *Nice, Nice *Katrina and the K-Hole *Cruised and Accused of Cruising *Touch My Stuff *Lie Down on Landsdowne *Lifter Puller vs. The End of the Evening *The Flex and Buff Result Other tracks *Prescription Sunglasses" - "Prescription Sunglasses/Emperor" 7" and "Slips Backwards" compilation *Emperor - "Prescription Sunglasses/Emperor" 7" and "Slips Backwards" compilation *Slips Backwards - "Slips Backwards/Nassau Coliseum" 7" and "Slips Backwards" compilation *Nassau Coliseum (Single Version) - "Slips Backwards/Nassau Coliseum" 7" and "Slips Backwards" compilation *The Mezzanine Gyp (Single Version) - "The Mezzanine Gyp/Star Wars Hips" 7" and "Slips Backwards" compilation *Star Wars Hips (Single Version) – "The Mezzanine Gyp/Star Wars Hips" 7" and "Slips Backwards" compilation *Secret Santa Cruz - "Bay City Rolling" 7", "Soft Rock" compilation, and "Slips Backwards" compilation *Back In Blackbeard - "Soft Rock" compilation, and "Slips Backwards" compilation *Math is Money - "Soft Rock" compilation, and "Slips Backwards" compilation *4 Dix - "4 Dix" 7", "Soft Rock" compilation, and "Slips Backwards" compilation *La Quereria - "Bay City Rolling" 7", "Soft Rock" compilation, and "Slips Backwards" compilation *Lie Down on Landsdowne (Alternative Version) - "Soft Rock" compilation *11th Ave Freezeout - "Soft Rock" compilation, and "Slips Backwards" compilation *The Langelos - "Soft Rock" compilation, and "Slips Backwards" compilation *Mick's Tape - "Soft Rock" compilation, and "Slips Backwards" compilation *The Pirate and the Penpal - "Soft Rock" compilation, and "Slips Backwards" compilation *Bitchy Christmas - “Lifter Puller/Freedom Fighters” split cassette in circulation Solo Album: Clear Heart Full Eyes *Apollo Bay *When No One's Watching *No Future *New Friend Jesus *Jackson *Terrified Eyes *Western Pier *Honolulu Blues *Rented Room *Balcony *Not Much Left Of Us 7": Some Guns *Some Guns *Sarah, I'm Surrounded Other tracks *Respective Coasts - Esquire Presents: Pacific Standard Time - EP *Meserole - Bowery Presents YouTube exclusive *Jeremiah's Blues - The Revival Tour 2012 Collections *Once You Roll Over - UK Jackson single *Isn't It - Songs for Slim *Sweetheart Like You (Bob Dylan Cover) - A Tribute To Bob Dylan In The 80s: Volume One *Those Dudes From St. Paul - unreleased live *Going To A Show - unreleased live *Save Me Jesus (Bobby Charles Cover) - unreleased live *One Single Savior - Live on Witts *I Get Around (Beach Boys Cover)- Live on Witts *Rhinestone Cowboy (Glen Campbell Cover) - Live on Witts The Brokerdealer (Techno project Craig did in-between bands with Mr. Projectile. Not to be confused with The Broker/Dealer) Untitled EP 1 *If Not For Hipster Pictures *Give Me My Body Back *The Last Ones Up Become Lovers Untitled EP 2 *Sophomore Slump *Mommy, Can I Go Out and Chill Tonight *Do Me Nails *The Dead Ones Look Like Dolls Songs Craig is featured in *P.O.S. - Safety In Speed (Heavy Metal) from "Audition" *Friends Like These - 7th Street Queen from "Deliver Us From Evil" *Dalek & Haze XXL - Hit Hit from "A Purge of Dissidents" *Mark Mallman - You're Never Alone in New York from "Invincible Criminal" *Titus Andronicus - A Pot In Which To Piss from "The Monitor" *Frightened Rabbit - Don't Go Breaking My Heart from "The Loneliness and the Scream" * Cheap Girls - Man in Question from "Famous Graves" Other *I Wanna Be Your Dog (The Stooges Cover) with Golden Smog performance *Rosalita (Come Out Tonight) with Bruce Springsteen & others. performance *Let There Be Rock with the Drive-By Truckers performance *People Who Died with the Drive-By Truckers performance *Ain't Talkin' 'Bout Love (Van Halen Cover) with the Drive-By Truckers performance recording circulating *Rain King with the Counting Crows performance *Within Your Reach performance *Don’t Call Them Twinkies with The Baseball Project Baseball Project - Volume 2: High And Inside *This Year with The Mountain Goats performance